


Sing Me To Sleep

by shotgun



Series: Prompts! [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 03:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1672772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/pseuds/shotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam begs Dean to sing him to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Me To Sleep

"Deeeee," Sam whined, clinging to his brother’s hand and tugging at it gently. "Please.” 

"I don’t wanna sing, Sammy," Dean groaned, sitting on the edge of Sam’s bed. "Can’t I just read you a story?" 

"I like this better," Sam pouted, "No one’s ever sang to me." 

Dean sighed at that and Sam pulled out the puppy dog eyes. Now that just wasn’t fair. The puppy eyes, the pout, the guilt trip…He could never deny his brother. He reached out, gently brushing his fingers through the boy’s hair, beginning to sing quietly. 

“Hey, Jude. Don’t make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better…" He sang through the whole song, the one his mom always sang to them when they were little, before she died in the fire. Toward the end of the song Sam’s eyes fluttered close and he slowly fell asleep. 

Dean leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to his brother’s forehead, to his whole world. “Good night, Sammy,” he whispered, “Sweet dreams. I love you.”


End file.
